


Warm Clay

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student Hinata Shouyou, How Do I Tag, Kageyama is literally a piece of art, M/M, Noya is hinata's roommate, Tags will be updated with time, don't trust old people, humanity is weird- kageyama 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: Since the dawn of men there was humanity and in that humanity is a power greater than any god, only if you can obtain it.In which Hinata gives his entire being and Kageyama learns what "humanity" really is.





	Warm Clay

Hidden away in a tiny little supply shop on the far side of Tokyo, lived an artist. He wasn't rich or famous by any means, barely keeping afloat selling his paintings and sculptures to the more 'cultured' people of the city. Despite being poor he was happy, escaping into the serene world of colors and clay. Every stroke containing a heart-string, and every bend welding a fragment of soul. He had little seen company, only conversing with customers and rarely leaving his store. There was one regular by the name of Hinata Shoyo he particularly cared for very much.

"Hey Gramps! Anything new out today?" The artist was filled with delight as the fiery redhead came bounding in, gazing at all the art with awe and wonder.

"Ah, Hinata! I was wondering when you'd get here," he said in a raspy croak, "I have something I think you'll love!"

The short man followed the artist towards the back, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I love all your work!"

"But this one you'll really get a kick out of." With a laugh the man pulled out a canvas and handed it to his favorite customer. Hinata's jaw gaped open as he inspected the painting before him.

There was a large majestic white crow flying into the unpredictable storm coming along the horizon, the sun blazing behind him as the clouds swirled from grey to black. It was so beautiful, for once in the young man's life he was speechless. It filled him with joy and hope, yet there was something off about it, as if it held some hidden meaning. Hinata chose not to worry about it, instead smiling at the man he'd come to care for so much.

"How is it?" the man asked with wrinkled smile.

"I-It's awesome! Truly one of your best! It makes me feel all 'gwah' inside!" He chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"Maybe, but it can't compare to what my true masterpiece will become." Hinata sighed with a pout.

"When will I get to see it, huh? You're always talking about it!"

"Soon my boy, soon," he stared at the painting wistfully, a dazed and drifting glimmer lingering on the art before turning back to Hinata, "Some of the best art takes a lifetime to finish and even then they may not be completed."

"Okay gramps....Just don't work yourself too hard."

"I'll try."

They laughed, but deep down within himself, Hinata felt a cold fog fill him. He swallowed the sudden anxiety and helped the old man with the his arends before heading to his afternoon classes.

~~~~~

The rest of the week was relatively peaceful even though a trickle of worry remained for the artist. The shop had been closed ever since the last time he'd visited. Not a word had been heard from the old man.

Hinata had been studying on art created in the Victorian era when he got a strange text from the fan unknown number, telling him to come as quickly as possible. He had never given his number to the artist, but it couldn't be anyone else unless...DID THE ARTIST HAVE A CONNECTION TO YAKUZA?! DID THEY FIND OUT HINATA WAS CLOSE TO HIM?! OH NO HE'S GOING TO DIE!!!

...or maybe he had been watching to many action movies with Noya. Either way, he was both terrified and curious. So, after five minutes of frantic debating, he decided to go but only with his lucky rock present. He got it when he visited his first art museum, he had loved the blues and purples covering it but over time the colors had worn and faded, his love for it on the other hand, stayed strong.

~~~

The streets were bright, Illuminating the sidewalk for drinks and overtime workers to be lead by. Anticipation flowed through Hinata, making the redhead shake nervously. The sign on the shop door read "closed", with a shaky sigh Hinata wrapped on it. When no answer came he wiggled the handle to find it open. All of the lights were off, all but one which filtered out from the back room. Tentatively he walked into the shop.

"H-Hello? Gramps, you there?" No answer came but the soft artificial stares of the paintings and sculptures. He could hear the shuffling of someone's footsteps as they placed about slowly, to light to be the old man, to heavy to be imaginary. Hesitantly he open the door to the back room. He couldn't remember ever entering the room before, the artist had always claimed it held great surprises for the future, perhaps the future finally came?

Hinata's eyes widened as he found, rather than a piece of art, a young man (Not to say he wasn't artistic in a way. He honestly looked like someone who belonged in a Greek painting.) residing within the paint covered walls. A pair of piercing sapphires slightly covered by thick inky bangs flashed on the redhead, paralyzing him to the spot.

"Are you Hinata Shoyo?" Hinata jumped at the brisk, chill tone.

"Y-Yes!"

"Master said you were the one who's going to finish me." A tense pregnant pause filled the gaps between the two as the redhead processed the words.

"WHAT?!" up

"Master said you were-"

"I got that, but what do you mean "finish you"? Who the hell is master?!"

"Master owned the shop, he said you were a good friend to him."

"Wait, the old man, Gramps?" The man nodded. Hinata shook his head in disbelief as the man, stepped closer, flinching as a cold hand touched his cheek.

"It's strange," he started, studying Hinata in a way he could feel it in his soul, "you don't feel special." The other glared up (ugh, height differences) in fury.

"Screw you! I'm only twenty and I've already had my artwork in exhibits all around Japan!" The man's nose crinkled in an unidentifiable expression.

"Alright," he straightened back to full height be for bowing, "My name is Kageyama Tobio, please take care of me!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I've had for a while and finally got around to writing. I have high hopes for this one so stick around and tell me what you think!


End file.
